Portland cement is a common building material and is used extensively across the world in a broad array of construction applications. Cement additives are known for use in enhancing various properties of cements such as their drying times, aeration, fluid loss regulators, temperature regulators, and strengtheners. The compositional nature of the additives is as wide-ranging as their intended uses. Typically, cement additives are aimed at addressing or enhancing one particular property of the cement, thus if multiple property enhancements are desired multiple additives are used. Accordingly, work continues in an effort to develop an additive that is effective in providing desirable enhancements to cements properties while being safe and cost effective.